Emotions Can Change Quickly
by ArikarinUchiha
Summary: Rikari has known Itachi practically her whole life, so why is he acting strange now? She really just wants to tell him how she really feels about him, but never gets the chance. ItachixOC One-shot ItachiOC ItaxOC


Sitting here.

Sitting here in the cold.

More than anyone would ever know. It's his entire fault, really. I mean, how many sixteen-year-old girls would choose to sit in the cold?

Not many, is my guess.

I hated him so much; he would never know. I would love to tell someone all about, but I can't. My parents aren't here any more thanks to _him._ My friends on the other hand… probably care too much. My best friend, Lei, has the biggest mouth ever. If I told her anything the whole town would know in about five minutes. Pretty sad, actually.

The only other person I ever talked to was now the one I hated. I hated him so much I didn't even want to talk about it. Wait, what?

The coldness started to sink down into my bones; sending a chill down my spine. My toes were freezing inside of my shoes. My ears felt like they were icicles.

The darkness was setting in, making everything around me eerie. Sitting on this hard bench was making everything hurt. Looking, around I saw an old swing set going back and force; back and force. I couldn't help but admit it to myself; I was afraid of the dark.

It's silly to be afraid of the dark. I was fifteen years old, but the dark always got to me. It's probably because when I was little I was traumatized. Well, not really, but still it was frightening.

_Flashback _

"_I'm going to get you, Riki-chan!"_

"_Itachi-kun, I said don't call me that!" A seven year old Rikari said. _

"_Haha, but you're so cute when you're angry though." An eight year old Itachi stated back. You slightly blushed although no one noticed, thank goodness. Itachi and you had been friends since both of you were tiny and you guys were inseparable._

_You were staying the night at Itachi's house, like you had many times before. It was probably about 9:00 at night and it was pretty dark outside. _

"_Okay, you guys its time to go to bed." Itachi's mom said._

"_Aww, Mom but it's not even late yet." _

"_Itachi, Rikari bed. Now."_

_So there we were lying in his twin size bed. We've always slept in the same bed together. I slightly rolled over, trying to get comfy._

"_Hey Rikari?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Do you want to play hide-and-go-seek?"_

"_It's to late Itachi." I said while rolling over to look at him. His onyx eyes bore into mine; pleading me to do whatever he wanted. _

_I sighed, "Fine."_

_We both got up and he said, "Okay I'll look for you first. I'll count to sixty and then I'm going to start looking for you. Just don't hide in my parent's room."_

_Well, duh I thought. Who would be that dumb? Itachi started counting and I basically leaped out of him room and down the stairs all while trying to be quiet. If we wake up Itachi's parents, I blame him. _

_I glided down the hall until I saw the hall closet. "This will do well enough" I thought unhappily. I didn't get why hide-and-go-seek was so fun. I just couldn't resist those eyes he gave me._

_I slide into the closet and kneeled down in front of a bunch of coats. "Let's hope he finds me quickly." _

_This closet was tormenting me. I saw shadows dance around the small room. Was something in here with me? No. Just my imagination, I told myself. I heard Itachi's feet come out of his bedroom, hoping, praying, he would find me soon. I could just run out and say, "You found me!" He probably wouldn't like that very much though. _

"_Ah!" A small gasp escaped my lips. Did something just brush against my arm? No. No. No. My mind influenced me way to much. Why was I so scared? I had no clue. Maybe some strange, brain syndrome. _

_I couldn't help it I started imagining all the horrible things that could happen to me. How many horrible things could happen in a dark closet? Many, in my book. _

_I started taking long, deep breathes trying to calm myself. It wasn't working. Suddenly I started to cry. At first it wasn't loud; just tears running down my face, but then I was bawling. The dark scared me._

_End Flashback_

Yeah, that was my traumatic story. For some reason the dark always freaked me out.

I took in my surroundings; not much, this was an old park that few people ever went to especially at 1:00 in the morning. Yes, I was sitting on an old park bench at 1:00 in the morning. Do you want to know why? It's not that long of a story.

* * *

I'm an ANBU Black Ops. Itachi stinking Uchiha is my captain, unfortunately. Today we had a mission. Simple. Our squad was one of the best; we could complete any mission. I'm basically second in command so I got to "help" make decisions.

We had three other people on our squad, Dashu, Romi, and Kane. I was the only girl in the squad so I liked to be controlling to all the guys.

Anyways, our mission was to go capture three outlawed ninja. Most of the time I agreed with Itachi, but this time it was different. He wanted us to wait for them to make the first move. I wanted to just surprise them and go around them; so basically a back attack. Apparently, he thought my idea was stupid, so he refused to listen to my plan.

We waited.

We waited some more.

We waited and waited and waited.

Then they gave _us_ a back attack.

Yes, we got out just fine and still got them to the Hokage, but afterwards I said to Itachi, "It would have been so much easier if we would have just surprised them."

He gave me the coldest eyes I had every seen.

"Listen Rikari," I slightly cringed, he rarely used my full name, "I do _not_ need to hear your opinion. I am the leader of this squad so I make the decisions."

He was being so rude lately. I mean we had been friends since, like, we were five, but suddenly it's like I never even knew him. I try to talk to him everyday and I get one or two word answers. He's making me so mad!

"Listen, Itachi I don't know what the hell has been wrong with you lately, but I'm sick and tired of it. I bet you don't even realized how horrible you've been these past weeks. You just tell everybody what to do without thinking about anybody's life but yourself! So, when you're back to normal, let's talk."

After that I walked away and thought about what I said. He deserved it; every bit of it. Maybe I was a bit to harsh. No, what am I thinking?

I went back to my house where no one was home, like normal. Usually, this was okay with me, but not today. Being alone gave me to think about things. Like Itachi. If you haven't already realized this (if you haven't you're pretty slow.) I've liked Itachi for a long time. Though, with his thick head, he'd never noticed.

Oh, and I'm _almost_ positive he doesn't like me back. You want to know why? Well usually when a guy likes a girl the guy doesn't boss the girl around all the time, and completely ignore her, and tell her he doesn't need her help because he's perfectly fine all by himself! Ugh, I cannot believe him!

I should just tell him I like him to get it out of my system. I'd kept it from him for eleven years; I might not be able to hold it any longer.

But then again I don't want to. He doesn't like me back and even with the slim chance he did, where would that leave us? I wouldn't know how to act around him especially now that he's being a jerk now.

Laying down on my bed, I sighed.

I was thinking about this way to much; I always over thought things, it was just part of me.

I heard a light tap. I was going to ignore it. No matter what I was going to ignore it.

Another tap. _Breath in, Breath out,_ I told myself.

Tap. Tap. Tap. Taptaptaptaptaptaptaptaptaptaptaptaptaptaptaptaptaptaptaptap.

I refused to look at the window. I knew who it was.

_Smash! _

I sat up, "What the heck, Itachi?"

"You weren't answering." He simply stated, looking about with those eyes I could get lost in. _Wow that sounded cheesy_

"Maybe because I didn't want to. You can't just break into someone's house Itachi!" I yelled at him, hoping it would give some kind of effect. It didn't.

"I need to tell you something." This time I looked at him, "Alright go on then."

"I'm leaving Rikari." _What……. Did he just say what I think he just said? But, why? _My own Sharingan eyes met his, sure I was dying on the inside, but I'm not going to tell him that.

"Why?" A one word question, but it said everything.

"My life here is limited. I need to reach my full potential, so I am leaving." He stated that so emotionally, I wondered if he practiced it. Suddenly, I felt something was wrong. _No! Why couldn't I feel them._

I ran out the door and down the steps, flinging open the door to my parent's room. There they were; dead. The cold blood ran down their bodies leaving a sickening sight.

"Why did you have to kill them? They were the only things I had left! Why, Itachi? Why?!

"To test my capabilities."

"Really, well then just kill me too, then. Do it! Right now! Kill me!" I screamed at him, if I was alone I might as well be dead.

I felt him leave. _Why couldn't he have just killed me? _

* * *

So, that's why I'm here, all by myself. Alone and afraid. What am I supposed to do now? Obviously the Hokage will soon find out and everyone will start to look for survivors. I didn't want to be a survivor. I shivered. Why was it so freaking cold?

I got up immediately. There was three people coming towards me at this very moment. I can't fight right now. Maybe I'll just let them kill me.

But then they appeared. Two were dressed in long, black cloaks with red clouds on them. The other made my heart skip a beat.

"Uchiha, you have about five minutes and then we're leaving, with or without you." Itachi nodded and then looked over at me. Why did he come back here?

"Itachi?" He walked gracefully over and then looked down at me.

"You're coming with us."

"Me? What? Why? What do you me 'us'?"

"Rikari be quiet I'll explain on the way. I _need_ you to come with me." This made me laugh, well on the inside at least.

"You need me? Ha! Itachi you've never needed anyone."

"Rikari, do you like me?"

"Well, yeah, I guess."

"As more than a friend."

"Oh…. Well um I…." My face turned a bright red color probably resembling a tomato.

"That's exactly how I feel about you." He practically breathed into my ear now that he was only a inch or two away. This caused me to blush even deeper, "Really?"

"Yes." He bent down closer to my lips, and lightly brushed against them.

"Hey! Are you guys coming or not? Pein-sama will kill us if we're late." I let out a small groan. That must have been one of the other people Itachi was going with.

"More later." Itachi said quietly to me.

Maybe I could get used to this; being criminals if Itachi was with me.


End file.
